Team 7
by TheKira87
Summary: You know I am not happy with waking up and finding myself to be Naruto. This means I have a target on my back, a demon inside of me, and I have to stop the world from ending. You know what is worst? I am not the only one who found themselves switched out with a main character.


(A/N: I own nothing obviously)

* * *

I felt horrible as I woke up. My back was killing me. Was the mattress always this bad?

I yawned as I got up and stretched.

'Hold up. This isn't my room.'

The room was much larger than I am use to, pretty minimal. Like my actual home but, with different furniture. On one side was a door that probably lead out of the room and another was a window the showed the sunny day outside.

I walked to window and felt my jaw dropped.

I know the faces on the wall of that mountain. Those are the Hokage faces from the series Naruto.

Then I saw my reflection in the window which struck fear in my heart.

I saw a boy with golden blonde hair, blue cerulean eyes and whisker on his face.

Oh god.

I am Naruto.

I fell back on to the bed behind me.

Most people in this situation would be excited at the idea of being in the world of Naruto, meeting their favorite characters, learning amazing jutsus, ect. But I knew this wasn't good at all.

Being Naruto means, at the age he is (I am?) now means that I will be hated, there is a literal demon inside of me, crazy powerful shinobi are after me because of the demon, I have little control over the chakra due to having too much chakra, and I have to stop the apocalypse from a Goddess!

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

I jumped at the sudden sound and looked at an alarm clock on a bedside table..

Why me?

Well if i have to save the world I still have to start somewhere.

Now at what point am I in the timeline?

* * *

After a quick search in Naruto's room I found that the ninja headband Naruto is suppose to get was not there. Guess that means it is before the Mizuki incident. But how long before?

Now I am currently walking to where I am guessing is the Academy.

The show always had it near the Hokage's Office and that was near the Hokage monument and that isn't too hard to figure out as it is literally on a mountain.

My guess is that eventually I will see at least one of the main characters and follow them to the Acade-

"Hi Naruto!" I heard a very excited and happy voice.

I turned and saw a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and red dress skipping towards me.

"Hi Sakura?" I said but with a questioning tone. I don't remember her being like this. Isn't she annoyed with Naruto all the time?

"I can't wait to see what we are going to learn at the Academy Naruto! What do you think we are doing today?" she asked looking more excited.

"Err… not sure. I do tend to sleep in class a lot." I said evasively. Naruto did do that quite a lot. Something about Sakura seems…. Off.

The only times I have her seen her act this way in the original series was with Sasuke. Why is she acting this way?

I made sure to look at the Hokage monument quickly.

Yep that is Minato's face and not Sakura's father's face. Plus I wasn't called Menma so that gets rid of that theory.

"There's the Academy!" said Sakura and then proceed to _squeal_.

I don't see Sakura being the Hermione type in going to school. Something has to be off.

Sakura ran off to the building and followed all the other twelve year olds in to the building.

Whatever is with Sakura I should keep an eye on her.

Spotting a familiar boy with hair that is similar to a pineapple, I followed him into the class.

"...after this I can help you become a better ninja! We do have a week before meeting our sensei's after this test!"

"Really Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much! You'd be the best sensei!"

Looking towards the voices I saw Sasuke and Ino talking.

I stared at the the two. Sasuke had a smile on his face and Ino looked quite happy and excited from what I just overheard.

What.

Sasuke seemed laid back and was talking to quite a few girls and a couple of guys who were all looking at him looking happy.

The girls looked starstrucked and the boys seemed surprised and interested in Sasuke offering to help people train.

"Why are you offering to help people train Sasuke?" asked a tired looking boy with his head in his arms.

"Well Shikamaru, we all work for Konoha and all of us being at our best is nothing but good for the village!" said Sasuke.

Doesn't Sasuke just care about nothing except hunting down his brother? Since when was he acting like this?

"Hi Sakura! Want to sit by me?" asked Sakura, spotting the girl with pink hair in the room.

"Erm. No. Actually I want to sit by Naruto!" she said, her attention turned towards me.

"...sure?" I said in the tone of a question. Sakura would rather be with Naruto instead of Sasuke? Something has to be going on, but what?

"Great! Let's sit over here!" she said and brought us to seats on other side of the room.

Sitting down next to her, Iruka and Mizuki both walked into the classroom.

"Settle down everyone." he said

Everyone went quiet as Mizuki began to read names out loud.

"Abrume Shino."

"Here." said the boy wearing a large coat and sunglasses.

Knowing Uzumaki is going to be at the bottom of the list I began whispering to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. Are you feeling alright? You seem different today." I said.

"I have never be better than I am now!" said Sakura, beaming

I eyed her a bit as Mizuki called her name.

What is with her? She is excited to more than she should be and wants to be near Naruto over being with Sasuke and hasn't given any extreme reaction that she is well known for! She hasn't even glanced at Sasuke.

It's weird. It's almost as if she is….. If she is….

It's almost as if she is a completely different person.

Then it clicked.

What if this isn't Sakura. What if it was a different person who just woke up and found themselves as Sakura. Just like me.

And if that is true then is it possible that Sasuke is too!?

That means that the three main characters of Team 7, heck the entire series, has been switched out by completely different people.

Oh no. This is really, really _**bad.**_

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for being gone for a few months)


End file.
